


One More Night

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Beyonce - Freeform, Cheating (not sterek), Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Eating, F/M, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Swearing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex, break up (not sterek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles and Derek both just got broken up with.. what are they to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. Stiles is me but also Derek is me. Lemonade is life.  
> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE.  
> I haven't written smut in so long I hope it's good. I typed this in mobile so there maybe be mistakes.  
> Xx  
> T  
> Mickey-mousemilkovich.tumblr.com

It's been a week. A week since his fiancée called off the engagement. The bastard had cheated on him, broke up with him and had the audacity to ask for his 1.5 carat ring back. Stiles had given it to him alright, the only thing that hadn't been burned in his front yard. But it was fine, okay? He was fine. Which is why he was currently standing on his plush couch, screaming to Lemonade and drinking his second bottle of red wine that night, straight out of the bottle. Fuck Tyler. Fuck him. Stiles was amazing.  
"I DONT GIVE A FUCK CHUCKING MY DEUCES UP. SUCK ON MY BALLS PAUSE IVE HAD ENOUGH I AINT THINKING BOUT YOU YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER I AINT THINKING BOUT YOU!" He takes a gulp of wine. He thinks about switching to vodka, but that's more of a social drink. And Scott gave up after day three of Stiles dancing around, blind drunk, slapping his ass and screaming, "YOU AINT MARRIED TO NO AVERAGE BITCH BOY!" 

Stiles collapses onto the couch after the song, taking another gulp of his wine. This is pathetic. Tyler is probably out there getting fucked, and not feeling sorry for Stiles at all. And here he was, feeling sorry for himself.  
"Fuck that. Who cares if we were together six years? Who cares if I'm on their verge of thirty years old? Who cares if, if no one ever finds me attractive again or wants to put up with my shit? Who cares that I, I'm alone, in a house I can't afford?" He hiccups and gulps down the rest of the bottle of wine. "No Stiles. You are wonderful god dammit. And hot. And sexy. And smart. And good in bed. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. That's it! I'm going out. Cause I still got it. I refuse to be the pathetic single forty year old uncle that people have to set up. I refuse. Fuck. I'm going out," he stomps to his bedroom, tearing through his closet. 

Derek's been listening to someone knock on his door for the last fifteen minutes. He's ignoring them, in favor of cramming his forty dollar birthday cake down his throat. It's a beautiful cake with bright blue writing, "happy birthday Derek" on top. It's a moist chocolate cake with cream cheese buttercream frosting and a dark chocolate ganache from the best bakery in town. Maggie had bought it for him, the day before she caught her fucking the pool boy. Yes they had a pool boy, it's was necessary with a five bedroom house, pool, hot tub and two adults with full time jobs.

Maggie had been everything Derek was supposed to be with. They just fit together aesthetically. Maggie was five foot seven, thin with huge fake tits. Bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, tan with perfect French manicured nails. But it was more than that. Maggie was sweet, kind, smart as hell, and dealt with Derek's emotional issues better than anyone he'd been with. He would never find anyone like her. (Or get back the  
thousands of dollars he spent on her ring.) He could deal with a lot of things, her drinking, her shopping addiction, but cheating was- a no. And she knew that. That's why it hurt so much. 

He'd thought they were working so well. The sex was amazing, at least twice a day. They were financially stable, spent plenty of time together, so what the fuck? Derek stabs another forkful of the delicious cake into his mouth. It's nearly gone, he's been eating for awhile and he has a special place in his stomach reserved for sweets. Real Housewives of Atlanta has been on all day, and he's been glued to the tv. He knows it's probably Laura checking on him, as he's been MIA for almost a week but goddamn. He just wants to continue to eat his feelings. 

He hasn't moved from the couch, other than to use the bathroom or get more snacks, in six days. He doesn't want to sleep in their bed, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. His beard is a mess, there's Pepsi cans on the floor along with potato chip bags, m and m bags, Oreo packets, and Derek's gonna send the empty cake platter there shortly. He tries so hard. He's hot. He knows he is. Like ungodly hot, but he's not a dick. He's kind, sweet, smart, makes a lot of money, cares about people, loves with his whole heart, fuck. 

Stiles walks into the club, more like stumbles. He can still see straight, he's not black out drunk, or even on the way, but he's drunk enough that he could like, give a random blowjob in the bathroom, you feel? He's got his hair gelled up, a nice v-neck white shirt on and too tight black skinny jeans. He knows he looks good and he needs this. He needs this validation. He is a hot twenty nine year old, okay? He can get one night stands. He can goddammit. He doesn't need any more liquid courage and he strides over to the bar, when he sees a cute guy. 

After a long talk with Laura, Derek's sitting at the bar, pounding whiskey. He hadn't dressed for anyone, honestly. He'd showered and gelled his hair, but his beard is still quite a bit longer than he keeps it, and he's wearing a simple black tee, jeans and his leather jacket. He's six shots in, when someone sits next to him. He takes a long pull of his whiskey and looks up, blinking heavily. There's a guy next to him, staring at him with wide beautiful brown eyes. He's pale with clusters of moles and plush pink lips, he's cute, and Derek hasn't been with a guy in years. This could be a good one night stand, like Laura suggested. 

"I'm sorry, but you are the absolute most beautifulist person I have ever seen in the whole world," the guy slurs. Derek stares at him, trying to figure out what to say and the guy leans in closer, "I mean, your eyes, they're literally sparkling."  
Derek laughs at that, "You're drunk."  
"But you're still amazingly beautiful."  
Derek laughs again, "Well thank you. I'm Derek,"  
"Derek," the guy says softly, "I'm Stiles."  
"Nice to meet you. Want a drink?"  
"Oh I am good," Stiles laughs, waving his hand.  
Derek raises an eyebrow, "Do I need to catch up?"  
Stiles smiles wide, placing a hand on Derek's arm, tilting his body closer to Derek, "Oh, definitely handsome." 

It takes Derek one more drink, Stiles practically in his lap the whole time with his long eyelashes, and long fingers stroking Derek's beard and thigh, the biting and licking of his lips, the raspy laugh, and then Stiles is leaning his chin on his hand that's propped on the bar, blinking up at Derek, "So big guy, ant plans for this evening?"  
Derek looks down at him, "I don't know, I mean, I'm kind of interested in this really cute guy,"  
Stiles giggles cutely and looks up at Derek from under his lashes, "Oh really?"  
"Yeah, but, I'm really bad at one night stands, but, can I tell you a secret?" 

Stiles nods slowly, and Derek leans in so he can smell Stiles' cologne and brushes his lips against Stiles' ear, "I really wanna fuck him," He pulls back slowly to see Stiles' eyes dilate, and he smirks, and Stiles bites his bottom lip, "I've got a secret for you too, I'm not the best at one night stands either, but, I'd like that a lot." Derek leans in and crushes his mouth to Stiles, who opens his mouth in a low moan. 

Derek's place was closer, and the five minute Uber was spent making out. Stiles doesn't have time to take in Derek's huge, nice house because as soon as he makes it in the door, Derek's slamming him against it. Stiles moans as Derek's beard scrapes against his neck and Derek sucks hard against his collarbone as he yanks his shirt over his head.  
"So sexy," Derek says, flicking a nipple, "Can't wait to get inside you,"

"Derek please," Derek grabs Stiles by the legs and carries him up to the bedroom. He tosses Stiles on the bed and he starts taking off his pants and boxers, staring up at Derek. He can't help palming his growing erection when he sees Derek's tan tattooed chest and six (6!!!!!) pack uncovered. His treasure trail is thick and leads to nearly trimmed pubes and a nice, thick, uncut dick. He's going to cry.  
"Fuck, you're so sexy," Stiles says, thumbing the head of his cock. Derek sits on the bed and crawls up to him, pulling Stiles' hand away from his dick, "That's my job,"  
"Yes please," Stiles says, bucking his hips.  
"No coming until I'm inside you,"  
Stiles groans, throwing himself back on the pillows, spreading his legs, trying to show off his hole, "Then fuck me, please." 

Derek smirks and reaches over to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer. He kisses Stiles hard, sucking on his tongue while he warms the lube on his fingers and traces Stiles hole. Stiles moans loudly and Derek shoves a finger in, Stiles bucking to meet him, "Yes, hard, I can take it."  
"Like it rough baby?" Derek growls, pushing in a second finger.  
"Yes, please. Wanna feel you, stretch me open on your fat cock, fuck me with it, fill me up with your come. Please Derek, wanna feel you. Wanna feel you stretch me, fuck me, I'm ready, please,"  
"Don't want to hurt you," Derek says gently, scissoring his fingers.  
"You won't, you won't, now fuck me, fuck me hard. Now!" Stiles demands, fingernails digging into Derek broad shoulders. 

Derek's cock is already throbbing and a little wet from how hot and tight Stiles is. It's been a long time since he's been in something so tight and Stiles is so responsive, his little pink nipples hard and begging for attention, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. Derek slicks his cock and slides his cock into Stiles. He's gripping one cheek and trying to fuck Stiles open, Stiles begging and groaning the whole time. By the time the head pops in, he's panting, it's so tight and hot and Stiles is writhing against him,  
"Please, Derek come on, fuck me open. Please split me open on your dick, wanna feel it. Wanna come, please. Please." 

"Okay, gonna fuck you baby, gonna fuck you so hard," Derek says, fucking his cock the rest of the way into Stiles. He pulls Stiles down hard on his cock until the rest is shoved into him, "fuck, so goddamn tight. I'm sorry, this is gonna be over fast," Derek pants into Stiles sweaty neck. They find a rhythm quickly, Stiles sucking little hickies onto his shoulder and rubbing his leaking cock on Derek's abs.  
"More Derek, harder," he begs, voice wet.  
"You're doing good, come on," Derek says, determined to make Stiles come before him, he flicks Stiles' nipple and wraps a tight fist around his cock. Stiles bucks into it and Derek sees the perfect opportunity to bite Stiles' shoulder. Stiles shouts as Derek's fist tightens, just as his teeth close around Stiles' flesh. Stiles comes all over their bellies, ass clenching uncontrollably around Derek's cock, milking the come right out of him. Derek groans around Stiles' shoulder, hips stuttering as he rides out his orgasm. 

Stiles wakes up dry and crusty, with a headache. Wine is not his friend. He's never drinking again. He sits up, blinking at the light, he runs a hand down his stomach, groaning when he feels dried come. If past Stiles is gonna jerk off, he should at least not be a dick and clean up. That's when he realizes it's crusty between his thighs, and across his ass. He swings out of bed. Shit. It all comes flashing back. The most beautiful man. He slept with. The best sex ever. What was supposed to be a one night stand. Stiles yanks his clothes on and rushes to find the front door. He's gotta get out of here. Clearly Derek had gotten out of dodge, it was clear Stiles was the one messing up the plans here. 

He's almost to the front door when he hears a voice, "Where are you going?"  
He heads towards the voice and sees Derek, wearing a pair of glasses, (glasses!!!!) and a muscle tank and boxers, cooking eggs and bacon,  
"I'm making breakfast."  
"I," Stiles doesn't know what to say."  
"There's coffee," Derek points to a fresh pot and Stiles makes a beeline to it, he definitely needs coffee for this, "Look, last night was awesome and, this probably isn't proper one night stand etiquette, I wouldn't know I haven't had one in years,"  
"Me neither," Stiles admits.  
"But, you know, this could be, a one night stand friend, a more than one night something, with no pressure of course."  
"No pressure? You look like someone made you in a lab. I'd be lucky to even-"  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately? With your pouty lips and gorgeous eyes?"  
Stiles blushes, "You think my eyes are gorgeous?"  
Derek nods and Stiles smiles, "I think maybe we could work something out, only if you tell me you're making pancakes."  
"Pancakes?"  
"Chocolate chip!"  
"What are you five?"  
"Hey now, chocolate chip pancakes or my gorgeous eyes and I walk,"


End file.
